Shaking It Up with Kickin' It!
by MahomieAndKickShipper
Summary: Jack and Kim are invited to participate in a karate tournament in Chicago, before the tournament, the head to the Shake It Up Chicago studio where they meet Rocky, Logan, CeCe, Flynn, Ty and the others, but Kim takes an interest in Logan who has a crush on Rocky who has a crush on Jack who has a crush on Kim, which couple will prevail?
1. Chapter 1

Hey hey hey! I thought it would be cool to do a rogan/kick story. This is gonna be a short series since I'm working on Complicted love. Here goes!;)

Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it or anything with a star next to it. ;)

Note: if a put a ' around a quotation, it's a thought.

In Seaford California, Jack and Kim were hanging out on a normal day, when Rudy tells them their going to Chicago for a Karate tournament! "Holy crap! This is gonna rock!" Jack said, kim agreed, the next day they were on the way. In Chicago, best friends Rocky and Cece were practicing dance when Logan walked in the room. "What do you want Logan?" Cece asked her soon-to-be step-brother, she wasn't happy about it at all, "I'm here to get Flynn. I'm taking him to the mall today." Logan said back, he wasn't happy about the marriage either, but something good was out of it, he liked Rocky, and I mean really liked, he liked her attitude, her smarts, everything. Meanwhile, Jack, Kim, and Rudy were on the plane, they all sat together with kim in the middle, Jack and Rudy were arguing about something and Kim was really annoyed, "SHUT THE HECK UP! BOTH OF YOU!" She said firmly. "Why? He started it!" Jack said while fake pouting, "NO! He stared it!" Rudy said doing the same thing, they kept doing this for 5 minutes, "OH MY GOSH SHUT UP!" Kim said, "Fine..." Both guys said while crossing their arms and scooting down in their seat. "This is gonna be a loooonnnngggg flight!" Kim said to herself. About an hour later, they landed in Chicago. "Finally!" Kim said coming off the plane, "Rudy, are you okay?" Jack asked him, Rudy, was soaking wet from sweat from fear, he was terrified of flying, "yeah, yeah I'm fine, jack!" Rudy said shaking, "c'mon! I want to see the Shake it Up Chicago* studio! They're giving free tours!" Kim said excited, Jack and Rudy looked at each other and said "why not?" After getting their bags and what not, they headed to the rental car, They had one of those trucks that can seat 3 in the front, so, they all sat in the front, Rudy drove, Kim sat on the other side leaving Jack in the middle, after 30 minutes of driving, they arrived. "Oh my gosh! This is gonna be AWSOME!" Kim said, she started squealing and Jack squeezed her hand to calm her down, they had feelings for eachother, but they were to scared to admit it to anyone. Meanwhile, in the studio, Cece was practicing for the show inside when Logan interrupted again, "Logan, why the heck do you keep interrupting me?!" Cece said annoyed, "hey watch it! I'm just dropping off your brother!" Logan said, "why are you being so-" Logan was cut off as Kim entered the room, "oh my gosh! This is so cool!" Kim said, "eh, it's okay" Jack said. "Wait, where's Rudy?" Kim asked. "He's on the phone, he'll be here in a sec" Jack said. Ty, the new host and Rockys brother greeted them. "Welcome to the studio! My name is-" he got cut off by kim, "TY! I know! I love your show!" Kim said excitedly. "Calm down, kimmy." Jack said while trying not to laugh, "Jack! NEVER call me kimmy again!" Kim said angrily. "Okay, okay" Jack said. "So, you guys can walk around the studio and explore if you'd like" Ty said. "That would be great! Thanks." Kim said. "Anytime" Ty said while walking away. "Hmm, lets go over there jack! C'mon!" Kim said while grabbing Jacks hand, "this is so nice" jack thought to himself. "Hey!" Cece said to kim. "Oh hi! I'm kim, and this is Jack" kim said. "Hi Jack!"Cece said. "Sup?" Jack said back. "C'mon Jack, lets go look around." Kim said while jerking jack again, "is someone a little jealous, Kimmy?" Jack asked in a baby voice. "NO!" Kim said firmly. "Whatever" Jack said while rolling his eyes, while walking, they ran into Logan, "Hey, Im Logan, are you are?" He asked, "Oh, I'm Kim and this is my friend Jack." Kim said, 'ouch, that hurt, a lot' Jack thought, "sup kim? Why are you guys here in Chicago?" Logan asked while walking with Kim. 'Is he taking an interest in my Kimmy? Oh it's on Logan!' Jack thought. "We're here for a karate tournament" kim said. "Oh cool! What belt are you?" Logan asked. "Black, so is Jack, he has the record for most bricks broken for under 15" Kim said(supposed to be bragging for him) "oh nice. Oh hey guys! This is Rocky, she works at Bobs Kabobs* with me" Logan said, "Hey guys!" Rocky said. "Hey Rocky!" Kim said enthusiastically(dang that's a long word!) 'I like rocky, she's really cool' kim thought, 'Kim is really cool! I like her!' Rocky thought.

Done with chapter one! Hope y'all like it! This is for both Rogan and Kick fans! I like the combination!


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships and Jealousy

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I've been super busy trying to finish stuff for school and our Easter play at church. Again I'm so sorry! And to Vita who asked me who my fav characters were from each show, from kickin it: Kim and shake it up: Rocky. Ok now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It or Shake It Up. Cause if I did, both couple would be dating already! Haha lol ok now for the story!

"So, lets all go to Crusty's!"* Rocky said. "What's Crusty's?" Kim asked, "It's a pizza place cutie!" Logan said, kim hung her head to hide the fact she was blushing, Jacks face was getting red as well, from jealousy, 'he'd better lay off my girl!' Jack thought, "Ok, that sounds good!" Kim said, she and Rocky left the building talking and left Jack and Logan there, "So. Are you and Kim dating?" Logan asked, "No" Jack said(remember how he said it in the episode Ricky Weaver for the kickin it fans) "Oh ok." Logan said and started walking, "Yes! Now I can make Rocky jealous!" Logan whispered to himself, "Oh you wanna play Logan? Fine lets play! No one takes my girl!" Jack muttered under his breath, approximately 49 minutes after, they all were sitting down at Crusty's, awkward silence was upon them, then Rocky finally spoke up, "So Jack, ever been here before?" "No it's my first time, I've been to China before for a tournament, but never here, weird isn't it?" Jack asked admiring Rockys personality, "yeah kinda, I don't know much about karate, what belt are you?" Rocky asked, "2nd degree black, Kim too." Jack said in a bragging way, "Really?" Rocky asked impressed, "yup!" Kim said, after about 1 hour of talking and getting to know eachother, Rocky invited Kim over to her house for a slumber party, "I guess that would be okay! Sure!" Kim said, "Wait Kim, what about the tournament, what about Rudy?" Jack asked, "Oh yeah!" Kim said while snapping her fingers in remembrance. "Rudy?" Rocky asked, "Oh, he's our sensai ." Kim said, "I'll have to get my stuff at the hotel, wanna come, Rocky?" Kim asked, "Sure! Logan?" Rocky asked, "nah! I'll stay with Jack. I'll show him around town" Logan said, "Okay" Rocky said, Rocky and Kim got her stuff and went to Rockys apartment, "Wow! This place is pretty cool!" Kim said, "yup! I'll call Cece up here for a while" Rocky said while going to the phone, "who's that?" Kim asked, "My best friend. You'll like her!" Rocky said, "oh ok." Kim said while taking a seat on the couch, about 13 minutes later, Cece came up, they played random games for hours the last one being truth or dare(anyone could see that coming! Lol) "ok kim! Truth or dare?" Rocky asked, "Truth!" Kim said, "ummmmm okay, who's your crush!" Rocky asked, "Ummmmmmmm..." Kim said, "c'mon kim! Stop stalling!" Cece said, "Okay okay! Promise you won't tell?" Kim asked the girls, they both shook their heads yes, "ok I like..."

(Dun dun dun! End! Haha just kidding! I'm not gonna leave you hanging now! Lol)

"Ok, I like Jack." Kim said while burying her head in her chest, "Really? I think he's kinda hot too!" Rocky said, "hey!" Kim said, "I'm serious! Those abs of his, his shaggy brown hair, those eyes. What's not to like!" Rocky said, "well duh!" Kim said, "can I see a picture of him?" Cece asked, "yeah sure" kim said showing a pic of Jack to Cece, "Oh my freaking gosh! He IS hot!" Cece said, "again, DUH!" Kim said, all 3 girls started laughing, "well, I'm goin back down, night!" Cece said walking out the door, "Night!" The two girls said in unison, "wanna watch a movie?" Rocky asked, "sure! Whatcha got?" Kim asked, "umm, The Hunger Games*, Pitch Perfect*, and Kung Fu Cop*," Rocky said, "Ooh! Kung Fu Cop!" Kim said as rocky put the disk in, both girls fell asleep within minutes, Rocky slept soundly, while Kim, on the other hand, had the weirdest and probably scariest dream ever!

CLIFFY! Haha, reviews motivate my FYI, so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I might have a little surprise for y'all! I have to get at least 20 reviews total though! Ok peace!


End file.
